Conventional inventory control systems may require a person to periodically travel to the location of the product(s) to inventory and to count the existing product(s) at a product location and calculate the difference between the prior counted inventory for the product at the product location and the current counted inventory for the product at the product location. To replace the product taken out of inventory, the person must then make arrangements with the manufacturer or the distributor of the product to ship replacement inventory for the product to the product location.